Healthcare environments, such as hospitals and clinics, typically include information systems (e.g., electronic medical record (EMR) systems, lab information systems, outpatient and inpatient systems, hospital information systems (HIS), radiology information systems (RIS), storage systems, picture archiving and communication systems (PACS), etc.) to manage clinical information such as, for example, patient medical histories, imaging data, test results, diagnosis information, management information, financial information and/or scheduling information. Different healthcare entities may differently format and/or structure healthcare documentation generated, received, transmitted and/or processed in connection therewith.
The foregoing summary, as well as the following detailed description of certain examples, will be better understood when read in conjunction with the appended drawings. For the purpose of illustrating the examples described herein, certain examples are shown in the drawings. It should be understood, however, that the present disclosure is not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached drawings.